


New Phase of Life

by Trashy_gameshow16



Series: Differences and Distances [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Kissing, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Food Poisoning, Forced Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Genderbending, Happy Ending, Injury Recovery, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Rough Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Teasing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_gameshow16/pseuds/Trashy_gameshow16
Summary: For sometime now, Keith had realized his feelings for Lance now but he wanted to keep things the way the are. Lance is unbelievably obsessed with Allura so never in a million years could he figure out Keith's feelings. The others however already know about Keith's emotions since he didn't really try hard to keep them under covers.The story is about a certain incident which changes Keith's uptake on Lance life, fears and emotions where he finally decides to confront his feelings to the ever-so-vulnerable Lance.





	1. Another lost adventure

Navigating through the darkness of space isn’t an easy task, therefore, there are an awful lot of times when the defenders of the universe tend to get lost and remain lost for quite some time. A few hours back, an immensely strong black hole almost sucked the castle of the lions inside it as Allura and Coran tried their best to steer clear from the path of the Galra ships. Fortunately, they managed to escape from their enemies however the impact from the black hole colliding with the Galra ship sent the Castle flying into uncharted territories.  
“Just great or splendid I should say. This is all that we need” Allura spoke sarcastically. While scrunching numbers on the screen before her, Pidge lets out a heavy sigh. “After all the so-called ‘adventures’ we have had together, this is hardly surprising” Pidge was absolutely unfazed by the situation and tried her best to calmly analyze where they are and how to get back on track to defeating the remnants of Zarkon’s forces.  
”How about instead of waiting here like a complete moron, I go out and check our surrounding in the black lion?” Keith asks everyone frustrated. “As much as I’d like everyone to stay together I do think someone needs to buckle up and scout the area around us” Shiro agreed to Keith’s plan. “Hunk, why don’t you join him?  
“This plan reeks of bad vibes, Nuh-uh I’m not leaving this ship heck this bridge for nothing” Hunk immediately denied his request. “Alright then, how about Lance?” Shiro’s next target was Lance who was completely stress-free and was playing KBP calmly on the console he bought with Pidge earlier. “Oh come on, just one more level up. Damn it!” Lance cried. “Lance! Attention please” Shiro snapped.  
“I hear ya loud and clear but going in this dangerous place with Keith of all the people in the world? I bet he’d be the first to shove me down a black hole” Lance retorted since he was only pretending to not hear Shiro. “Guys please” Allura pleaded “Nothing will work out this way, please Lance go with Keith”. Her request was something Lance could never deny even in a million years. Leaving his beloved game on a save spot he gets off his seat and cracks his knuckles. “Yo mullet, let’s go. You can never do anything without me” Lance boasted and walked out the bridge.  
“Asshole” Keith muttered and walked out behind him. “Be careful you two” Coran wished them luck “Hopefully you will not mess anything up since we have sufficient trouble on our hands.”  
Lance and Keith got suited up and headed to their respective hangers holding the black and the red lions. Powering their thrusters at full blast, they emerged out of the castle and into space. Space is usually dark but this place was pitch black. There were no glimmering stars in this place which creeped Lance out. Instead of flying in the opposite direction of Keith to cover more ground, he tagged along right behind him.  
“Excuse me?” Keith gave Lance a questioning look on the screen before him. “You’ll protect me if there is any trouble, right?” he answered him jokingly. The soared through space for at least 30 minutes until Coran called them back on the ship. “Would have taken literally 10 minutes if you could have gone the other way instead of coming behind me.” Keith sounded angry but he honestly did not mind being relied upon, especially by Lance.  
For quite some time now Keith had been warming up to the idea of being with Lance. He liked him almost like a love interest. In fact, he was definitely his love interest now but since Lance was and still is unbelievably in love with Allura, he had decided to keep his feelings concealed. His feelings were the reason why he had mellowed down on teasing and fighting with Lance.  
“Since this is over, I’ll go back to my game now,” said Lance cheerfully as he started to head back to the ship however ominous energy came around and sent shivers down his spine. The radars on the lion were picking up anomalies and Lance looked behind to see if Keith could feel it too when on the communication screen Shiro contacted Lance. “Lance where is Keith is?! He is not on our radars and we can’t reach him either.” Shiro asked panicked stricken. “I’m looking for him-“ the line got cut when Lance saw an orb of dark energy approach Keith’s lion. “KEITHHH!!”  
Meanwhile, on Keith’s lion, he had lost all communication. Pressing everything in sight, Keith tried to call Lance but there was no response. He even tried to call the castle but no one picking up when something had stuck itself on the back on his lion. “God what the hell” he cursed as he tried to steer clear from its path. The lion would not budge from its place even though Keith was using full power. “GOD DAMN IT!” he swore loudly while he saw the red lion coming to his rescue.  
“I’m coming buddy, just hold tight” Lance soared with red lion and moved at full speed to push Keith out of the way. Just before the orb could move above the tail of the black lion, Lance’s power was enough to push it out of the way. Keith braced for the impact and rattled out of the way like a broken toy. “Oh God Lance!!” Keith yelled as Lance was still in the way of the orb which immediately had swallowed him up at that point.  
The black lion flew in place of where the red lion had been formerly. He was panicking as he searched around for Lance. “This is insane, where are you Lance?” he thought as he blinked back his tears. He flew his lion around aimlessly just when his communication was restored and Shiro came online. “Now that I got hold of you where is Lance?” he asked him looking concerned “Wait there is an unidentified object incoming- no wait it’s the red lion” Shiro was distracted by the number of problems emerging at the same time so he left Keith hanging and went to Hunk and Pidge and told them to bring the red lion back since Lance was not online.  
Keith was relieved that the lion was okay since it probably meant that Lance is also okay. Without further delving into his already negative thoughts, he hurried back to the castle.  
By the time he got there, the red lion was already in the hanger. Lance was not emerging out of the Hanger by himself so Hunk and Shiro moved in to pulled out. Keith ran out of his lion and jumped in to help Lance before Hunk could even get close helping Lance. “Yo Lance, is he okay?” Hunk asked concerned. “ I hope he is. It was on my request he went out” Allura prayed.  
Next thing everyone knows is the Shiro and Keith came out of the red lion with Keith holding a girl was seemed smaller and more fragile than Lance but resembled him uncannily. This girl was, in fact, Lance who had now turned into a girl via an unprecedented phenomenon. Being given the chance to hold Lance in his arms once again made Keith blush ever so slightly. “I’ll take him-er-her to the healing capsule. His-er-her breathing is low” he shyly lowered his head on the female Lance’s now slightly puffed up chest “so is his heartbeat” he completed his sentence and went ahead before anyone else.  
“Was it just me or did Lance just turn into a girl?” Hunk was usually not surprised by anything anymore but this made him look twice and pinch his cheeks to see if he was dreaming. “No I think we all saw that and I must say he looked more peaceful and prettier than any girl I have seen in my life” Pidge joked to lighten the mood but that did not help. Everyone went after Keith to the infirmary.


	2. Say Hello to Lady Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter people!  
> Enjoy and sorry for the absurdly long Chapter. I want to divide the story in proper parts and this one was just another one of the developing point!
> 
> Toodles!

Lance was asleep inside the pod while the monitor showed his vitals to be normal. It had only been two hours since Lance started his recovery and Keith had been by his side like his shadow not even leaving for a moment. “What’s up with Keith? Don’t tell me he’s got the hots for lady Lance!” Hunk asked baffled with Pidge bonking him on the head for his stupidity. “Oh Allura, I need a favor from you,” Shiro asked, “Can you and Pidge go and arrange for some girl clothes for lance since the ones he’s wearing now aren’t fitting him and right now he is a girl so we must be courteous to him?” 

“Well, definitely Shiro but we also need to look on how to get him back to being his old self” Allura frowned. “Not to fear my princess, I’ll go look it up right now in the castle’s archive to see what this is all about.” Coran reassured her making her grin a little when Keith finally broke his silence “It’s my fault he ended up this way” 

“Excuse me?” everyone asked him what happen and exactly why is Lance a girl now. “I don’t know why he is a girl now but it started with me almost getting sucked up in that orb which spat him out near the castle. Since I had lost all communication, he jumped in to save me” Keith sounded very guilty as covered his face with his gloved hands. He was on the verge of tears as if Lance could not run back then he’ll have to live with this guilt forever.

Shiro patted him on the back to assure him that Lance will be okay while Pidge and Allura ran on their mission to get him clothes while Coran went to the achieve. “I’m going to help Coran while you take a rest Keith” Shiro comforted him once more before leaving Hunk and Keith with the unconscious Lance. Keith looked so overwhelmed by sadness that Hunk had no idea how to break this awful atmosphere. “ Look on the bright side now Keith, since Lance is actually a girl now you can confess your feelings to him and actually have and the chance of dating him and being his boyfriend” Hunk teased Keith “And don’t deny that you do not like him since is pretty obviously printed on your face.” Hunk retorted to Keith upcoming question without him even asking.

“I care for him as a friend Hunk,” Keith said trying to hide his feelings. 

“Chill buddy, we live in a modern era now and nobody minds you liking him”

“But I don’t like him- who am I kidding,” Keith gave up “I do like him- actually I love him more than I thought loved. I did not mind the fact that he was a guy though”

Just when Hunk thought he might actually be getting some gossip out of Keith; Lance woke up in his pod and was blinking his eyes numbly. Keith jumped over to unlock the pod and catch the sleepy Lance in his arms. “How long was I out?” he asked yawning then tracing his female arms on Keith’s stronger and more muscular ones “And when di you become *yawn* so big buddy?” he asked Keith taken aback.

“He’s the same Lance, look at yourself in the mirror” Hunk told Lance looking a little to see his best friend still in that body even if now Lance is a girl. Lance pushed himself of Keith and looked at his reflection in the pod's glass. Instead of the usual tall and goofy Lance, he saw a girl with a similar face but longer hair of the same brown color and a smaller physique. His clothes drooping of his shoulders and his pants were also almost falling down as they were trapped in his feet. He pulled back a little on to almost fall on his butt if it wasn’t for Keith catching. 

“Why am I a Lance?” Lance screamed “And don’t go around touching me as you please, Keith” Lance made Keith Pull away his hands as he gained stability on his feet. “I need clothes, this won’t work” Lance freaked out. Just then Pidge came inside with some Altean clothes which Allura had worn when she was younger with a few alterations made by her to fit lady Lance. “Thank the ancients, Lance you’re up?” Allura ran in to hug Lance who almost got crushed under the weight of her body. He had become so weak and fragile after turning into a girl which worried Allura since changing sexes isn’t always supposed to like this. His health was deteriorating but the moment then.

“Lady Lance!” Pidge called out jokingly as she tossed a knee-length skirt along with a long-sleeved top and a cardigan to Lance “These are clothes for you since this is all that will fit you at the moment. She laughed when she saw his clothes just barely hanging on his body. “Not funny” Lance retorted as he caught outfit throw at him.

He dawdled around trying to get a grip on himself as he ran out of the infirmary to go change. “Let’s gather at the bridge now everyone. Coran and Shiro must’ve come up with some solutions” Allura ordered everyone.

A little while later everyone was in the control room just when Lance enters in the skirt and shirt with the cardigan that was given to him. He tied his now long hair up in a ponytail and was standing before looking much proud of the effort he put into his female appearance. Thankfully, his foot size remained the same so he easily slipped on his sneakers rather than asking Allura for footwear as well. “Well then everyone,” Lance asked looking smug “Comments please”

“I think I might get used to this version of you more easily than the old Lance” Hunk laughed

“Glad to another girl on board” Allura smiled. “Guys, don’t forget that we need to turn him back to his old self otherwise he won’t be able to pilot the red lion” Pidge expressed to make sure no one avoids the discussion.

“You know I actually don’t mind this except the fact that I cannot pilot the red lion. Being a girl is fun like you know- I get to dress up more and I’m much lighter on my feet now. I bet my dance techniques must have gotten better now” Lance twirled around the room and sat down on his seat in the control him. All this time Keith kept on staring at him; thinking about how Lance would not how to spout any of this nonsense if only he had been a bit more cautious. 

Next people to enter were Shiro and Coran “All right everyone, I looked into what that orb could have been. It turns out that it was a crux, a soul crux to be exact. It absorbs all living matter that it touches and converts them in a weaker and more fragile version of themselves. Oh, and a person’s weaker version is one of their deepest fears.” Pidge rose an eyebrow “Lance feared being a girl. HE’S A WOMANIZER, HE LOVES GIRLS. HOW CAN GIRLS BE HIS BIGGEST FEAR?” she screamed loud enough to even wake up the poor little mice sleeping on the panel. 

“That, my friend, only Lance knows himself. “Okay look, I’m not even lying. THIS IS BONKERS! I am not afraid of women” Lance sashayed. He took the role of being a girl quite seriously might as well say this is the true face of Lance everyone wanted to see. “But how to revert him to his original self?” Shiro asked getting back on the topic  
“Easy I must say. You poof him back in the same orb and voila! He’ll come back out brand new.” Coran smoothed his mustache feeling proud. “Then is his health deteriorating a part of the process?” Hunk asked curiously. 

“My health is NOT deteriorating. I feel as fresh as a daisy!” Lance retorted. “Just look at yourself. You couldn’t walk properly a little while ago. Tell me, why did you sit down right?” Keith lashed out at Lance.  
“Pardon? I can sit, stand, walk, run, talk, dance, cook, and sleep whenever I want to thank you very much. I don’t have to inform anyone - much less you about what I am going to do” Lance stood up screaming at Keith only to stumble and fall on the floor. “Ouch man that hurts!” he winced.

Hunk ran over to help him up. When Lance examined his hand to check for the wound which causes the pain, he saw that his hand was actually heavily grazed and was bleeding. “ Oh god wait, I’ll get a bandage” Hunk rushed over to get a bandage.

“Proving my point like a charm, eh Lance” Keith mocked Lance.


	3. A Planet of Entertainers

“So the next time this crux mumbo-jumbo will appear is where?” Lance asked rubbing the bandage on his hand.

“Can’t say, I suppose we’ll have Pidge look it up” Allura spoke solemnly. “I knew this was gonna happen so I already looked up the location this orb will appear in. The only problem is that the earliest one is appearing in the next 2 days near a certain planet- Coran can you identify this place?” Pidge inquires Coran.

“Lemme have look. Oh hmm hmm I get it. These coordinates lock on to the planet Rosalia.” Coran says happily “Oh this place is full of entertainers from all over the universal. From music to art and dance, they’ve got all” 

“Oh, I know about this place. My father took me to the circus there a few times back when crime rate there was almost next to none there. It’s a dangerous place now, are you that this is the right place, Coran?” Allura asked looking worried.

“Absolutely, correct as you know my intel can never be wrong about these places” Coran bragged “Should we go there? If you want Lance to go back to original self then definitely, oh no questions about that” 

“Is everyone aboard this plan then?” Shiro asked. “Well, Pidge is there any other place the crux orb will appear other than Rosalia?” Allura asked looking hopeful. As much as she wanted Lance to be a boy again, she knew that a detour to this place would consume a lot of their time.

“Most certainly there is” Pidge informed Allura where she breathed a sigh of relief “But the next orb to appear there will after 2 years. Do we have that much time?” Allura tensed as Pidge relayed the next bit of information. 

“Let’s not drag this any longer you guys. We need to deal with this issue ASAP. I don’t know about you people but I CAN’T STAND seeing him look so pitiful” Keith exclaimed as he points to Lance who was almost tearing up since that little bruise kept him in excruciating pain. “He’s right Allura, I promise to look after everyone there so let’s not waste any more time, please?” Shiro reassured Allura while looking for her permission.

She had a solemn expression on her face for a while but gave into everyone’s request. Perhaps this was for the best, she thought. “Alright then, next destination: Rosalia” Allura announced “We’ll wormhole there, Coran make preparations”

Everyone sat in their respective spots except Keith. He walked over to Lance’s place and stood behind his seat clutching his shoulders tight. Lance blushed a little – maybe it was the “being a girl” thing where even a little interaction with a slightly good looking guy can lead to your cheeks tinting pink. Even Keith himself felt slightly uncomfortable doing this but he apparently had a justification. 

“Looking after you bud; don’t know if that form of yours can stand a wormhole jump” Keith smiled at Lance at which Hunk giggled a little. Next thing they know is a hole appearing in front of their ship using the teleduv using Allura’s magic. They pilot the ship through the hole to reach the other side which are the coordinates leading to their next destination. 

As Keith expected, Lance’s female body was not taking this well. An immense force was pushing him down to a point where he couldn’t lift a finger. Keith made a change of plans: he sat on the floor and gently pulled Lance from his seat and onto his lap. Being as fragile as he was then, Lance fell onto Keith making his cheeks burn even more. He embraced him in both his arms then, to make sure that the impact – which the usual Lance was used to – wouldn’t hurt him. 

It was only a moment’s bit of pain which he had to feel and now they were in the territory of Rosalia. “Should we enter the atmosphere and land there right now?” Coran asked resulting in everyone saying “DUH” at the same time. The space ship pushed forward coming into the gravity of the planet and taking a small round to find an isolated place to land at.

Pros of the place: according to Pidge, there is right where the crux orb will appear so they had to move no further. Cons of the place “ It was much much much far away from the population.

As they landed, Lance hurriedly pulled himself away from Keith. His heart was pounding like never before though he couldn’t tell if that was because of the ride or because of Keith. “I’m going to my room-um be right back” Lance ran off without giving a reason. Keith was slightly embarrassed about just holding Lance all of a sudden but he had no other choice. It was because of HIS carelessness that Lance is in this state. But why did he run away?

“So Allura and Shiro; make the plan. What’s your call? What to do until the orb appears because we have” Pidge checks her screen for the details “six hours until it becomes visible and it will stay only for a window of 3 minutes”

“Why waste such a perfect opportunity?!” Coran argued since he wanted to go to the towns and visit all the absurd entertainment this place had to offer “who knows what they have in store for us; we have to go go go!!”

“Good idea however only some of us should go” Shiro agreed. “Definitely Lance should go since he has been quite bummed out about the whole being-a-girl” Keith sided with Lance while Hunk looked at him with an evil grin on his face. “Oh, and you should go with him you know – you know to like take care of him and stuff. “Hunk wanted to make a reference to a date with Lance but then Keith wanted to keep his feelings secret for a while longer so he laid off a bit.

“I wanted to see the town too” Shiro murmured a little under his breath. Allura smiled at him since she liked his selfish behavior as he has never requested anything else before. Meanwhile, Coran was jumping up and down screaming that he also wanted to go.

“That settles it then; Shiro, Coran, Keith and Lance will go! Any objections?” Allura asked “None at all since there is a certain device I wanted to check out. Hunk can you help me with it?” Pidge got up and left the room. Hunk nodded at her request and followed behind her. 

“Before you get any ideas about me being childish and wanting to go playoff, mind you, I’m going to look for some intel” Shiro told Allura in a stern tone lightly making her angry “there might be some information we can get on the Galra here since it is a hub where plenty of races unite” Shiro’s intentions put Allura at ease. “I’m just kidding, Shiro. Go ahead; we are counting on you” Allura tapped his shoulder lightly as he left with Coran. 

“Keith, pick Lance up and go. Be back in about 3 hours or so” Allura told Keith who was already walking out the door “I’ll be back soon. Take care” Keith waved her goodbye while leaving “Now to go cheer up Lance…and come clean since he’ll be back to his annoying self soon enough!”

Keith was going to use this chance to set his plan in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third one already?!  
> I have been having a lot of fun writing this however the next chapter may take a while to come.  
> Enjoy this one until then.  
> Sorry for leaving at such a point and about the editing mistakes since I LOVE TO WRITE BUT HATEEEEE EDITING!!!!!!  
> Love Ya! Be sure to share and spread the world!
> 
> Toodles!


	4. After that?! NEVER!

Keith’s plan was to confess to Lance in the duration he was female since his girl hormones got the better of him and he was vulnerable. Once Lance would be under his spell; even after turning back male he’ll remember he was dating him that is if female Lance says yes to his confession. Keith was grinning as he briskly walked towards Lance’s room.

Meanwhile in Lance’s room; he came back running from the bridge. “ _Why was my heartbeat so fast been near Keith? STUPID GIRL HORMONES!”_  Lance cussed while lightly tapping his chest to calm himself down. He slapped his cheeks a bit while waddling to the washroom. He was still fragile and couldn’t hold himself up properly. The water faucet on the sink gushed out water as Lance splashed it all over his face; he was heating up and need to be cooled down just when there was knock on his bedroom’s door.

“Who is it?” Lance asked trying to normalize his croaking voice. “Keith here. Open up” Keith called in which made Lance’s efforts on calming himself useless. He went over to the door and unlocked it. “What do you want?” Lance squeaked since his female voice wasn’t really working out for him”

“Let’s go on a date” Keith came up front without feeling any shame however his words almost sent Lance in a state of coma since he wasn’t responding. “Excuse me?” Lance confirmed. “Allura told me to take you out so that you can stop brooding over being a female and I repent for making you into a female. In total, we are in Rosalia where we will go for a date so that we kill two birds with one stone” Keith elaborated while running his fingers through his hair. His hair had gotten much longer but he would never consider cutting it.

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Lance shrieked which slightly angered Keith. The black lion’s paladin waltz into the room and grabbed both of Lance’s little wrists with his big hands. He only needed one and he used it to twirl and press the feeble Lance against the cold wall of his room. “Stop being an asshole about this and come with me” Keith yelled. “After this? Never” Lance refused, making Keith’s urges grow stronger. Right now he wanted nothing more than to steal all human senses from this man- no woman. Keith turned him around once again and rambunctiously kissed his lips. He was biting on them first when he hung his hands over his head on the wall and pushed his tongue in for more action. Their tongues intertwined as Keith felt up every single inch of Lance’s mouth. Since Lance wasn’t much fond of being toyed, tears forged on the corners of his blue eyes. Keith’s kissing got more intense with every single moment till he used his free hand to feel him up inside his cardigan- just then instead of feeling a firm, hard male chest; his hands were on Lady Lance’s breast.

This snapped him back to reality and he pulled away from Lance leaving a trail of saliva between them. He let go of his hands as well which were now bruised due to his hard grip. He saw that Lance had tears in his eyes which made his heart lunge. “I-I-I’m so sorry” He stammered as he fiddled with hands trying to fix his appearance but Lance pushed him away.

“You are such a jerk *sniff* here I thought I was almost falling for you but YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LUSTFUL ASSHOLE!” Lance screamed and tried to run away from him but Keith got hold of him once again.

“I’m sorry, man I don’t know what got over me – please just come with me. Allura told me to take you. Listen, you do whatever you…Just stay under my supervision!” Keith was practically begging Lance at this point because if the crying Lance who was currently going through a lot more than anyone else at this point went out and created a scene; then it would be his ass getting whooped.

“Fine, but you are buying everything I need!” Lance sniffed. To Keith’s luck, Lance was petty enough to be satisfied by materialistic things so even though he was almost raped at things point. “Fine, whatever you need, let’s just go!”

Lance wiped his face of Keith’s jacket irking him but he swallowed his anger. The ridiculous looking couple which was not actually a couple walked out of the room and then, outside the ship. Outside they met Pidge and Hunk who were testing out a prototype of a new device Pidge came up with. “Going out?” Hunk yelled “Have fun~” he waved at the couple to bid them farewell. Thus they on their way to town…for a lovely date!    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive may tardiness as it took me sometime to decide what approach I should take.  
> Enjoy though!!
> 
> Toodles!


	5. Movie Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I'll be using pronouns for females for Lance!  
> I need his female role to be a more realistic one.  
> It helps with the crisis at hand!

Keith was walking with the female Lance over to the town. To no surprise, Lance had kept a vast distance between the two. It was only enough so that Keith could keep an eye on the dawdling girl-boy. He was furious for 2 reasons; number 1 was the fact that he assaulted the person he loved the most out of sheer lust. The 2nd was that Lance was not treating it like a date, instead, it was more like an escort mission.

Though there were plenty of attractions in town for Lance to visit; a lot of them were much to her interests as well, she still stubbornly just walked away from Keith. Time for patience was gone, Keith ran over to stand right beside the Lance with long hair. “If this is how you were going to treat me while we're out, why didn’t you just refuse?” the black paladin snapped at Lance. The feeble little girl moved away from him out of fear. “I-I wanted to see you suffer. You jerk, how dare you do that to me while we were in the castle” the girl screamed at him.

Keith got pissed off really easily as he yanked Lance’s arm to pull her closer. He planned to drag her away in a remote place so that he could let her know exactly what she meant to him but his actions frightened Lance. She was shivering as her legs became jelly. Lance collapsed to the floor attracting the attention of the bystanders.

“Shit! Lance, I’m so sorry” Keith kneeled down to lift her up but Lance wouldn’t budge. “Just let me go, okay” Lance pushed his arm away trying to stand up. Her feet were still unsteady but she still got up. She walked away from Keith but her lack of stamina turned out to be a serious problem. She was almost about to fall over again when Keith caught her.

Every single wound on Lance marked a searing scare on Keith’s heart. He simply couldn’t help but jump in to save her.  “Listen, I’m sorry” he pleaded “just use me for support if nothing else. I won’t even touch you. Promise”.  At that moment Keith wanted nothing more than Lance to be safe but her stubbornness was turning out to be problematic.

Astonishingly, Lance wrapped her arms around Keith’s arm to take support. She had an evident blush on her face which could not be hidden even in the fluorescent lights of the streets. “B-b-be careful” she stuttered “I-I'm warning you”. Her behavior was the same as that of the actual Lance, however, she was a little timid. Keith smirked at her warning “Whatever you say, princess”

Now they looked more like a couple on a date. After a few minutes, even Lance had warmed up to Keith; she actually scooted in closer to get more of body warmth of Keith making him a bit flustered. If only moments like these could stay forever. However, Keith did not like the red paladin in this state. The person he had fallen in love with was a strong-willed, goofy looking male who couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Right now he felt as if he was taking advantage of his female form. Would Lance remember this date when she returned to her original self?

“Say, you wanna watch a movie?” The raven-haired male broke the romantic silence. He wanted Lance to have fun as well, not just roam around with him. “I guess that’ll be fun” the tanned female agreed. They walked over to one of the many cinemas. What was dumb, that regardless of however many halls there were; only a few specific movies were playing everywhere. “Gosh, I wanna watch this one, Bloodman: Second Coming” Lance’s eyes glimmered looking at the poster of the movie. Why was Keith not shocked at his selection in movies? Somewhere he just knew that this was the one Lance would choose. After all, he knew the man inside out and the woman was pretty much the same.

“Seriously?” he confirmed. “Definitely, go get tickets. You're paying.” she pointed out to the ticket booth. The black paladin had no need to refuse since he knew all this was coming the moment he accepted the job. Though internally, he was screaming with joy about how much he loved this date. He went over to the booth with Lance waddling a little behind him. “Two tickets please, to that bloodman thingy” he had no idea how to even pronounce the name causing the four-eyed, blue-skinned alien at the counter to laugh. “There you are sir, one for you, one for your girlfriend” the attendant handed out two tickets with his sticky paws.

“Thank you, I guess” Keith was grossed out. “We aren’t dating!” Lance yelled from behind him. This girl transformation took a toll on the guy’s height as well since Keith couldn’t tell when she sneaked up behind him. “Let it be, it doesn’t matter,” Keith told her. “We need to be clear otherwise people get misunderstandings. Like what if I see a pretty girl and she fends me off thinking I’m gay” she retorted. “I think you are forgetting that right now you are the girl and no normal girl would find you attractive right now” Keith snickered.

“Are you calling gay people abnormal?” Lance gasped at the male’s rude comment. “Of course not, after all, I find myself more attracted to guys than to girls- anyway, let’s go. Our show is about to start” Keith dropped a bomb and headed for the door of the hall. Lance stared at him in the most dumbfounded expression ever. “WHAT DID YOU JUST SA-?“ she yelled out since she wanted confirmation but was met with Keith’s index finger pressed to her lips.

“Pipe down, this is a public place~” he smirked while talking in a really sexy tone. His actions caused a beetroot red tint to appear on her cheeks. Lance gently moved his hand away from her face only to intertwine their fingers as they made their way across all the seats to find the right ones. " _Cute, just adorable"_ Keith thought as they went inside.

The hall was dimly lit so it was difficult to find the chairs but they found them eventually. There were still 10 minutes left before the screening when a waiter came and asked them for refreshments. “2 sodas and 1 large popcorn” Keith ordered hoping they’d have that food since that was only common on Earth. Shockingly, they had vanilla flavored soda and mint popcorn. They were not the best but the couple had to make do.

The movie turned out to be a horror one which almost scared the crap out of Lance. She was so frightened that she closed her eyes through most of the beginning scenes. Her fear caused her to chug her drink down within minutes. They were both sharing popcorn from the same bucket causing their hands to brush against each other. Keith felt a little shy but he enjoyed watching the female Lance’s overdramatic reactions.

The intermission came at a horrifying point causing Lance to choke her popcorn. She coughed heavily as though her insides might pop out. Panicking, Keith offered her the remaining of his soda to her. Sadly she refused. “Have some, it’ll help you” he implored. “No *cough* I’m not kissing *cough* you again” she was going to strangle herself and death by popcorn seemed sort of stupid so Keith took the lid off his drink giving her the cup instead of the straw. “Now?” he checked. This was a green signal as she drank the soda then and calmed her cough down.

“Feeling better?” he asked her out of concern. She leaned her chair back a bit to make sure the soda reached all the scratchy parts of her throat. Lance lifted her head “Much better” she confirmed. A grin appeared on the man’s face and he reached out to hold Lance’s face by the chin. Angling it right in the perfect direction, Keith went in for a deep, passionate kiss. Lance melted at the feeling of the hot insides of their mouths ravishing each other. She was blushing much more than any time before and her mind wanted to refuse the kiss but the pleasure was way more than any ego could conquer. This time, it was not a rough and cruel kiss, rather a sweet and gentle one; enough to make any person swoon over.

The black paladin pulled away leaving a bridge of saliva between them. The smile was still wide on his face. “And if I wanted to kiss you, this is how I’d go about it~” he purred in the girl's ear turning her face into 50 Shades of Red.                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter was a bit delayed.  
> i couldn't figure out which way to go about the date.  
> Finally made my decision. Hooray
> 
> Toodles! UwU


	6. Heading back!

The movie ended on a satisfying note thus the couple exited the hall. Lance walked briskly and ahead of Keith; who was rubbing his right cheek to lighten the bright red handprint smeared all over it. Due to Keith kissing the girl unpredictably during the movie, he was slapped by her immediately afterward. “Lance, stop running. I’m sorry, okay?” Keith chased after the girl, eventually catching up with her. They stopped a little ahead on the street.

“What is wrong with you?! Boundaries, Keith, boundaries!” Lance exclaimed as she was fuming. She pushed back her chocolatey bangs; airing her face since she was still blushing. “I apologized! And you asked for it.” Keith retorted sassily “Just forget it. Is there something else you wanna do?”

“Just forget it” the girl spoke mockingly “Duh! We still have a lot of time. I’m not just gonna waste it. Especially since you offered to fund everything today.” Keith looked at Lance as if he was going to bite her head off but it wasn’t every day you get to do favors for your crush. “Yeah, yeah, pick something” the black paladin pointed at the array of shops before them. They had restaurants and cafés with indecipherable names which left the poor girl confused until her eyes spotted a cool cafe.

Apparently, this café catered to living cooking which Lance was really fond of as he spent time watching Hunk cook in the castle’s Kitchen. “Mullet, I wanna go to that live cooking-ish place” Lance spoke joyfully. Keith darted his look around to find the restaurant Lance was referring to and found a fishy looking place. “That’s shady, and you do know that ‘live cooking’ is just a hoax” he reasoned “they just pull fancy tricks with precooked food before you and you are served what is made in the back kitchen”

“Jee, thanks, mom. How come you are so paranoid? I thought you were more of an ‘I don’t really care’ kinda person” Lance questioned him. “With you fragile little health in question right now, even Zarkon would probably be concerned.” Keith joked causing Lance to laugh. He loved that little smile the crept on her face after she would get done laughing. At that moment, Keith really wanted to dive in for another smooch but the thought of another slap being landed on his face controlled his desires.  

“Leave all that bullshit for now. Food time” the red paladin screamed and ran towards the eatery. “I wonder how much damage food poisoning would cause him-um, her” Keith mumbled as he dragged his feet to the restaurant. When they entered the place, it seemed to better than Keith had anticipated. They had light music and a stage where a chef was cooking the food frivolously.  He threw in the spice, flipping the pan causing the flames on the stove to roar. They were shown to a booth for 2 by an octopus-like alien except it was blue in color. After being given the menus, Lance decided on his order and called the waiter. Keith on the other hand just wanted a milkshake. They placed their orders and were given 15 minutes of waiting time. This was more than enough for them to chat about the ways of life and get to know each better.

“You know after today, I really wished we would’ve known each other better back in the garrison days” Lance pondered at some old thoughts. “Yeah? So you could hate me for an even longer time” he responded.

“No that’s not what I meant. I mean, rivalry aside, you could have been a buddy of mine. Similar to Pidge and Hunk” she clarified.

“Nah, I guess we’d still dislike each other.  I didn’t even know you yet you despised me; you have totally not given me a chance if we knew each other back on Earth. I think being thrown in this ‘defenders of universe’ mess was the best way for us to get to know each other” Keith rubbed his temples. To him, it felt nice that Lance cared about him, even if it was just a friend or a comrade.

“I totally believed that, since you were probably alone on all the holidays, I would have taken you back to Cuba with me. You would have met my family, have great and fancy dinners.  I would have even let you do some field work. Mind you, I’m really fond of farming. It would be kinda like me doing you a favor” Lance was so indulged in conversation that she didn’t see that puzzled expression Keith gave her. Suddenly, he erupted into a fit of laughter and leaned back on his chair.

“Haha, I’m so grateful to you” Keith spoke sarcastically “Oh look, our food is here” the black paladin pointed at the bird-like alien who brought their food on a trolley. The food was spread before them as the waiter walked away.  It was after lifting the lid of the dishes, that Lance realized what an awful mistake he had made.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance was bent over by a bush as she hurled her stomach out. Keith stood beside her, rubbing her back and holding back her long, brown locks to prevent them from being contaminated. “God, I’m so regretting everythi- *hic *Blargh!” she tried to talk but another wave of nausea hit as the gooey green barf spread itself in the soil. “I told you to leave the food if you didn’t like it.” Keith stated opening the cap of a bottle of water he bought “have some”. The red paladin gladly took the water; first, she rinsed her mouth then gulped down a little to kill the fizzling feeling in the back of her throat.

“If I would have left it, then your money would have been wasted.” She tried to reason. “Money is not as important as your health. Already we are humans and this alien food doesn’t suit us. Combine that with you weak-ass immune system right now and the only possible result was this.” The black paladin lectured. “Shhh, I’m fine now. Just want to sit somewhere” Lance wheezed as she leaned over to Keith. She wanted some support to be able to walk. All the energy she recovered was probably wasted after this hurl storm.

Keith carefully took her by the arm, as if she was made of glass and pointed at some benches a few steps away. “Let’s sit there, shall we?” Keith asked as they already walked towards the seats. When they settled down, Lance was not even capable of sitting by herself thus she cuddled herself next to Keith. His presence was very supportive and helpful for Lance considering how stressful the past few hours had been for them. For the next few moments, none of them spoke a word and stared off into the sky.

Finally, Lance glanced at Keith who hung is head backward allowing Lance to rest at ease. “Who would have thought?” Lance chuckled. “Thought what?” Keith creaked open his eyes at the question. “That the almighty, lone wolf Keith Kogane would be such a romantic dude” Lance stretched herself to meet at Keith eye level “Why did you do all this for me?”

The black paladin’s cheeks tinted with pink a little at the girl’s comment. “I’m romantic? You idiot, I just care about you- my friends I mean. You are so helpless right now, I couldn’t help helping you out” Keith exclaimed bashfully. “Hey, tell me” Lance inquired as she moved over to sit in Keith’s lap. That moment was it! Keith was tomato-fied and he knew that if this princess did not get off him at the moment, he’d end up doing something for which there would be no redemption.

“Whoa, what the hell” Keith yelled as he pushed the girl away. “I wanted to know something. Are you doing all this for me because I’m a girl or because I’m Lance?” Lance inquired innocently placing her hands on Keith’s broad shoulders.  “Umm, both maybe-anyways, just get off me” Keith cried. “Nope, not happening, you oughta tell me why first!” Lance stated as dug her fingernails into Keith’s jacketed shoulders. It didn’t hurt him but gave the other paladin the satisfaction of pressuring the boy.

Enough with the blushing thought Keith as he grabbed the girl’s waist and gently pulled in her for a kiss. Lance flushed and closed her eyes since she knew what was going to happen next. As much as she wanted to reject the kiss, her body couldn’t help but be troublingly honest. It was only when their faces were inches apart from one another when the buzzer in Keith’s pocket beeped.  Startled, the couple pulled apart from one another.

“O-oh my gosh! That’s probably Pidge!” Lance spoke, flustered. The couple was not in their paladin gear to make their date seem more authentic so instead of the usual communication device in their helmets, they had that buzzer. Keith rummaged through his pocket to take it out. The light blinking on it was red which meant high alert. They had to return to the castle as soon as possible.

“We need to get back now” Lance ordered, “but, I’m really feeling exhausted, I don’t know if we can reach there fast enough”. Keith went into a state of pondering for a second when he abruptly got an idea. He kneeled on the ground and signaled Lance to hop on top of him “I’ll do the running, you get on” he suggested. “What? No way!” Lance refused blatantly moving away from Keith. Though he didn’t want to, Keith knew he had to use force now so he stood up and caught Lance by the arm. Before the girl could struggle and create a scene, he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. “I hope you are conscious enough to not forget the cradling this time” Keith winked at Lance who was trying her best to hide her blushing face from Keith. “Aw, what the heck man” she whined as Keith flew across the ground to get back to the castle.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. Busy days man.  
> Plenty of errors but hope you like it!
> 
> Drop a Kudos or comment for feedback!
> 
> Toodles!


	7. A Little Bet

It was after Keith reached the castle that he immediately regretted his decision of carrying Lance bridal style. “We’re here! What’s up?” Keith asked putting Lance down beside him gently. Everyone simply stared at Keith since he usually was at odds with the other paladin and all of a sudden he was treating him like a princess. “Okayyy~, so we have a problem. That orb which was supposed to appear a little while from now is going to appear earlier than expected. The gravitation readings from these coordinates are equally as high from when Lance was sucked in” Pidge elaborated. “And that means I have to prepare myself to become mincemeat once again?”  Lance inquired.

“Well, yeah and since you can’t pilot you lion now, we decide that you would use an escape pod to travel inside the orb” Hunk informed Lance as he dragged Lance away to get him into armor. Hunk turned his head towards Keith before entering the castle and winked at him. The black paladin flushed immediately knowing exactly was Hunk was pointed at. “Is Lance feeling better now?” Allura asked Keith as she walked over to his side. She had been concerned for her friend knowing his sensitive nature. She had hoped that the other paladin had helped in recovering his confidence.

“Yeah, I guess” he hesitated a little before answering. Sure things had gotten better between them but he was confused about whether Lance liked him or not. Female hormones were way different from male ones so all of Lance’s reactions and responses were befitting a woman, not the usual Lance. Unless Lance was actually interested in Keith and this was simply an excuse for him to let out his feelings but that was totally not happening as the red paladin was still very fond of the Princess. “Here’s the plan, Keith” Shiro interrupted and walked to Keith “You’ll be the one to pilot Lance into the orb but, since we trust you to be quick on your feet, you’ll have to eject by yourself and only let Lance be absorbed”

“Totally, but I do wonder what a female Keith would be like?” Pidge chuckled joining on the conversation. Everyone giggled a little at her attempt to lighten the mood. “I bet I would pretty much be the same. Personality wise, you know considering how Lance still remained a moron. Considering looks…” Keith actually gave a sane answer and pondered while rubbing his forehead about how he would look like a woman. “Really charming! Absolutely sexy but I can bet you he’d be a lesbian” Pidge stated, grinning. “Why would you say that? Appearance has nothing to do with sexuality!” Shiro retorted almost sounding offending but he tried to clear up “And if you ask me, I’d say he’s totally asexual”

“Excuse me” Keith raised a brow. “Nope, he’s gay. I can bet on that for sure” the sheer amount of confidence in her answer was enough to make anyone there shiver. “They are forgetting that I’m standing right here” Keith sighed for which Allura rubbed his shoulders. “Fine then, Keith, tell us your sexuality,” Shiro asked the black paladin, dead serious. “You guys, I spent most of my teenage trying to not cause any trouble at the garrison-“ he was cut of Shiro

“Which did not work at all since I had to bail you out every single time” he jokingly mocked.

“-thank you for that but still the remaining time I spent was researching some random energy levels appearing at a desolate place on Earth. I didn’t even have enough human interaction to make friends and here you are, talking about my sexuality. Screw you” he lashed out and went over to Coran who was busy setting up the pod for him and Lance.

“Wanna bet?” Pidge said with a shit eating grin. “You’re on, nugget!” Shiro concurred “Winner takes the others allowance for the next space mall visit”. Seeing her paladins act so childish, Allura couldn’t help but smile. However, they need a third party’s answer to decide the victor which would certainly be Hunk. He was surprisingly good at reading people’s minds.

Speak of the devil, the yellow paladin emerged from the castle with his best friend who was wrapped up in his own armor. The armor for the paladins adjusted based on their bodies so it still fitted Lance’s curvy body like a charm. Looking at Lance, Keith blushed because damn, was he sexy for what? “L-let’s not waste any time and head out” Keith cleared his throat before settling himself on one seat and offered the other to Lance. The red paladin left his friend’s care and went to Keith.

In the next few minutes were waved their friends goodbyes who gave them thumbs up good luck and launched up to find the orb. Meanwhile Hunk walked over to Shiro and Pidge. “Hunk, my man, the right man for the job!” Pidge exclaimed “ So we have a question for you and you need to answer is truthfully”

“Of course, ask away” the cinnamon roll boy would never lie to his friends. “Is Keith Gay or asexual ?” the former black paladin asked bluntly. Pidge coughed as she wanted to sugar coat the statement but she was glad Shiro was blunt, saved her the trouble. “Gay, obviously, like do you guys not see how in love with Lance that boy is. I think the statement ‘lover boy’ is more for him then Lance- Oh shit” Hunk clarified until he realized his blunder. This was supposed to be a secret. Now Keith will come for his throat.

“ Shit, I was so sure I knew him we- Did you say he is in love with Lance?” Shiro asked for confirmation. His sorrow of losing the bet was overcome with surprise with the little revelation he just had about his brother. “Oh damn, this is way~ more serious than I thought. By the way, Shiro you owe me” the little paladin hopped in the joy of winning a very basic bet.

* * *

 

Keith wanted to break the silence with Lance in the pod but he had to focus on the radar and follow the reading it showed. Thankfully, Lance decided to take charge for the moment “Listen, mullet, I just wanted to thank you for all you did today. I’ll be back to being myself soon and also back to being your rival. Then we can head to whooping that Lotor guys ass!”

The girl Lance with a foul mouth was funny but soon the idiotic moron- moron whom Keith was madly in love with will be back. That brought relief to Keith’s face. “Yeah, let’s hope everything goes well- Oh look, there is that asshole!” Keith pointed at the massive black hole before them. It was sucking in everything around them which made both the paladins wary. They couldn’t be reckless. The pod was also being sucked in thus Keith had to eject immediately.

“I’ll go, Lance, see ya later!” as was about the press his seat’s eject button, he pulled Lady Lance in for a quick peck on his lips. He thought that maybe after Lance comes back as a man, he wouldn’t like being touched by Keith so this was the last kiss he could land on his crush. “KEITH!- shit I need to focus. Okay here are the controls. Pilot right into that hole!” he wanted to yell at the boy for making him blush madly in this situation but there were more pressing matters at hand.

He had the wheel in his hands and pressed the accelerator and dived right into the mouth of the orb. With a bright flash of light, the pod vanished into the hole which also slowly disappeared as well. Keith saw the whole ordeal and it took almost all of his jet pack fuel to prevent being sucked in by that orb of energy. “Looking forward to seeing the old Lance back” the paladin exclaimed loudly though no one heard him and headed back to where the castle was.                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the insane delay for this chapter. I'll try to be more regular -w-
> 
> Feedback and Kudos always appreciated.
> 
> Toodles!


	8. Searching For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially the most horrible person in the world for not uploading for so long. My apologies to all those who follow this story.  
> It's about to reach it's conclusion so stay tuned.  
> Toodles!

****

The orb reappeared elsewhere but still near the gravitational field of the planet so as the pod was released from inside the orb, it wall pulled in by the gravity and crashed into an empty field on the planet. The pod was destroyed but thankfully, its defense mechanisms threw out the passenger right before the crash. Lance was about to land flat on the ground when his space suit released an inflatable bubble when broke his fall and he was safe on the ground. The little thump on the ground woke him up. He winced a little in pain and groggily opened his eyes. Removing the helmet off his head to breathe, he looked around to examine his surroundings and to examine himself.

What he saw did not please him at all. He was still the same; he was still a woman. His body had not changed except a trip inside that orb had caused him to grow weaker. “Damn it” he cursed while trying to lift himself off the ground. He fell flat on his face as he arm gave out under the pressure. The power levels of his body had decreased significantly. “No! No, no, no!” he yelled. The fall made his head bleed a small streak of blood crossed his face.

“Let’s try ag-again” he groaned out of pain. Using his helmet this time, lance tried to get off the ground but still no luck. This time, his nose got crushed between the helmet and his head.  Poor Lance was in immense pain. He felt horrible at that point. Everyone tried their best to get him back to his regular self but no luck. Even his very own rival tried everything to cheer him up. Maybe that was not his intention; maybe he was only pitying him and that date was his way of mocking Lance. He was just that pathetic, Lance thought; even if the whole world came to his aid, he would still not be able to produce results. He suddenly felt anger towards Keith and his actions. “I hate him. that damned bastard” he yelled and a transparent teardrop escaped his eyes.

He was useless and pathetic. It would be better if the other paladins never found him again. Lance closed his eyes and all these sounds started infiltrating his minds. They were sounds of all his friends and family ever since he was born being disappointed in him and they pitied him. “Sad boy, he tries so hard but so results” one voice spoke. “Maybe its best if we leave him behind” a familiar voice spoke. He could see an image forming in his mind which was of…Allura. She was disappointed in him. “You were never meant to be my rival” the last impact was dealt by the hallucination he had of Keith. He stayed there and wept silently. It would be best, he thought, if no one was ever to find him again. That was when he turned the communication device on the helmet off.

* * *

 

“Don’t you think we should look for him now?” Keith asked Pidge impatiently. “I don’t know, the orb has not appeared anywhere on the radar right now” she informed him. Keith was pacing the area restlessly. Shiro came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, go ahead and look for him. We all know how worried you are” he smiled a little at him. “Worried? Aren’t you? He is a friend!” Keith explained slightly blushing as Shiro looked at him suggestively.

“Here, catch” Hunk threw a bag at Keith. He caught it though he was a little surprised “Lance will need those clothes. Go and look for your beloved Lance” Hunk said teasingly. Keith took the bag, his blush deepened and he clicked his tongue. Before he had to answer more questions, he ran away to look for Lance. He was worried that something bad might’ve happened. It had been almost a few hours since he had left Lance on the pod.

He left the vicinity and used his jet pack to hover himself and spot Lance with an eagle eye. He looked everywhere but neither was the pod in sight nor Lance. The bag Hunk gave him was still in arms. He looked inside to see if clothes where the only thing Hunk gave. But why did Hunk give him clothes? The space suit was good enough as it would have expanded once Lance body changed. As he rummaged through the clothes, he found a communication device with a recorded message. He flew forward and clicked the device on. “Hey there, loverboy!” Hunk’s message began ad it startled Keith and he almost dropped the device.

“Listen, I know how much you like Lance- I mean you really love him which is great for you- and him” it continued and the black paladin listened “It is my advice and concern for my best friend that provokes me to say this that…please confess your feelings to him. I’m sure he’ll return them…because he has always been in love with you!” Hunks words pierced through Keith’s heart like a sharp Bayard. The paladin couldn’t believe his friend’s words. The way Lance would be following Allura around like a puppy clearly showed how much he liked her by then why Keith. “I know, I know you may find this unbelievable but I want you to confess your feelings to him, right then and there so that you both may find your own happiness. I don’t want my buddy to forcibly believe he likes someone who doesn’t give him the time of the day! Okay bye and I wish you all the luck” the message ended and so did Keith’s search for the pod.

On the ground he hovered above was the destroyed pod; pretty much in tatters. The debris of the pod was pretty much everywhere except the pilot was missing. He landed and examined the pod. “Yo Lance, where are you?” the black paladin yelled in hopes of Lance responding to him. No luck. His throat felt a knot. What if something had happened to Lance? Was the plan a failure? He panicked and began searching all around. He threw apart the remnants of the pod piece by piece in hopes of finding Lance there!

“Quit playing games and get out here!” he screamed, holding back some tears. One part of the debris landed near a little cave causing a few rocks to fall over. He turned around to see what mess he had created. “Are you there, Lance?” the cave gave him hope of finding so he went inside. BINGO!

The red paladin, who was still in his female form, laid there covered in bruises, injuries, and a lot of…blood. “Hey, Lance, what the hell dude” he pushed aside the rocks and sat beside his injured friend. Lance was slightly conscious and as he saw Keith, he turned his head away. He was too mortified to face his rival. “Go away!” lance spoke hoarsely. He voice was low and broken. “What? We need to get you healed up fast-“Keith lifted Lance in his arms but Lance pushed him away.

“Go away! Leave me alone!” he spoke pulled himself away from Keith. “Come on, relax. I know you are tensed but we’ll find another way” he tried to console him again. “IT’S USELESS DON’T YOU SEE!” the red paladin screamed. Tears slipped his female face; Lance was unbelievably broken and hurt. That was when Keith thought it’s rather best to simply not reason with him and just take Lance away.

Keith stood up and scooped Lance up in his arms. He resisted but Keith stood his ground. “Let me go, leave me alone!” he cried. The black paladin had Lance all cuddled up in his arms. “That’s not happening, not today” he whispered. He carefully walked out the cave, into the open ground under the starry skies.    


	9. "I'll love you no matter what"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally ending. Second last chapter people!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the epilogue!  
> Also, for all those who kept on following this story regardless of my lazy attitude, i thank thee a lot!  
> Share this story for all your loved ones and I'm open for request for the whole month of April.  
> Give me your best suggestions down in the comment section and I'll write you an oneshot.
> 
> Another point people!!! My stories are now available for reading on wattpad under the name Dream_Eater16 so you can read and share there!!
> 
> Finally, stay tuned for my long running series under the name "An Empty Canvas"  
> It will start airing mid April and will have regular updates!!!
> 
> Toodles!!!!!

Lance was struggling really hard to get himself out of Keith’s hold however every inch of movement caused a shrieking pain in his body. “Stop moving around! You are gonna make us both fall like this!” Keith scolded the red paladin. Eventually, Lance stopped and tears rolled down his cheeks. “J-Just lemme go~” he whined trying to prevent his voice from cracking. The black paladin’s thoughts were overwhelmed with concern as to why is Lance crying. He stopped in his tracks, looking for a bench to sit on and ask Lance what happen.

After spotting a seat, he laid Lance gently on the bench and sat beside him on the little space that was left. “Hey, hey please tell me what’s wrong,” Keith asked him. “Just go away!” Lance screamed after mustering up the strength to pull himself up. “Lance, I won’t leave until you tell me what wrong” Keith pleaded and scooted closer to Lance’s female self. The red paladin put an arm behind Lance and looked at him sympathetically. He knew for a fact that Lance was going through a lot because of this transformation and especially the fact that even after trying their one and only shot at this problem, he still was unable to turn back.

“I just- I’m so useless!” Lance spoke “I really- this is just pathetic. I know I have always been a notch behind everyone else but now I’m also being a drag. I’m holding you guys back” Keith was shocked. He was unaware of how to respond to this problem because he never saw it the same way as Lance. “Don’t say that about yourself” Keith told him sternly. Indeed the red paladin had some annoying qualities but those were what made him Lance. “You are fine just the way you are!’ he told him and tried to reach out for his hand which Lance snatched away. “You are just saying that- you don’t know anything thing,” he said causing Keith’s expressions to contort.

From Keith’s point of view, Lance was just an annoying guy who claimed to be his rival for no reason but ever since they had to form Voltron and take charge of defending the universe, he grew to understand and like their friendship. When Shiro disappeared, the one person who supported Keith nonstop was Lance and that was when Keith began harboring feelings for this boy. Now, this was his opportunity to be by Lance’s side when he needed someone the most.

“I’ll be holding you guys back now! Do you understand how pissed Allura will be when she finds out that the paladin of the red lion is useless now? I’ll need protection at all times and eventually, you’ll get tired of-“Lance rambled on when Keith cut in “WE WILL NOT GET TIRED OF YOU!” Lance was shaking after hearing Keith roar like that. He pulled himself away which Keith ended up noticing and he again moved closer to Lance. “I’ll never get tired of you, Lance! I love you way too much to ever get tired of you” he confessed staring deeply into Lance’s blue eyes.

Lance looked puzzled until he figured out what Keith had just said. Though his negatives thoughts were getting in the way again. “You- you are just saying that because right now I’m a girl! Allura did not like the same way you liked her so now you are trying your chance w-” he defended when he suddenly felt a pair of warm soft lips on hi1s own. Keith had pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss before Lance would have burst a fuse. Lips locked, he gently trailed his arms on Lance’s slender back. Lance closed his eyes, taking in the moment, his hand automatically found their way behind Keith’s neck to deepen the kiss. Lance parted his lips slightly permitted Keith to enter his tongue into Lance’s mouth. When the black paladin saw Lance’s attempt at seducing him, all he wanted to was ravish the inside of his mouth and take his body into his arms right now. Still, he held back his urges and finally moved Lance away.

Lance realized how invested he became in the kiss. A highly pigmented blush colored his cheeks and he tried to run away but Keith pulled him into a warm, tender hug. “Ah-Kei-” he tried to speak though Keith shushed him out. “Lance, I love you. I have always been in love with you even when you were a guy. I’ll always love you even if you turn into a woman or any other alien. You are Lance; the person I love and no matter happens, my feelings for you will always remain true” Keith confessed in a low raspy voice.

“No, you are lying” Lance hopelessly protested, cuddling himself further into Keith’s arms. “Never, I truly love you. I adore you just as much as you love me” Keith pushed on trying to console Lance. He knew that he’d have to use Hunk’s name into play right after his slip up. “No way! I-I don’t- I don’t l-l-love you…of all the people” Lance whispered the last part flushing furiously. He was shaken up by the fact that Keith was aware of his feelings. Did he let a little slip-up? Or was he obvious about it by trying to start an argument or a fight every single time he saw Keith? “Lance, it was Hunk who told me. Don’t blame anything that happened and I do accept your feelings” Keith told him parting from him a little so that he could look into his eyes. “Are you sure? I’m just pathetic and usele-“ Lance tried to speak but Keith light stare made his words fade out.

“Do you love me?” Keith asked directly. Any more words would have led to another ranting session, “Am I allowed to love someone of your caliber?” Lance asked gulping. “You don’t need permission. All you need to do is love me” Keith confirmed Lance’s queries. “I re-really like you, Keith” Lance admitted looking away from Keith. The black paladin smiled and pulled Lance in for another kiss. His feelings had finally crossed the love of his life’s mind. To add icing to cake, his feelings were reciprocated as well. They kissed and locked their lips passionately with each other. This time Lance’s arms were tightly wrapped around Keith’s neck. Keith’s arms traced down Lance’s back and shoulders. Keith slightly parted their lips as he felt a tingling sensation from Lance's lips. A sudden vanilla colored light had started to envelop Lance around. He gripped Keith’s hand out of fear of something happening to him. “Kei-Keith” the red paladin stuttered as the light grew and grew until nothing could be seen but that light. Lance started screaming as he did not know what was happening

Keith closed his eyes as the light was pushing him away but he kept his grip on Lance’s hands. “Don’t worry! I’m here!” he screamed. He wanted to save Lance but he couldn’t find stable ground to help Lance. The light slowly started to diminish and eventually, it vanished. Lance’s screams died down and Keith was finally able to open his eyes. His hands were still in Lance’s hands but they felt different. They felt a little bigger than before like they were when…he was a man. Keith immediately looked up and saw the same old, male, dorky, man smiling in front of him. His long brown locks were short and cute again. Lance no longer was short nor he have breasts anymore. He was really glad to be back. “I’m back Keith, thank you!” Lance, the 18-year-old boy also the paladin of the red lion jumped into Keith's arms and hugged him tightly. “Wait, what, how did this happen? But-But I’m so glad you’re back” Keith was confused though he was still happy to have his sharpshooter back. He also embraced him back tightly as they both laid on the ground smiling as they were hopelessly in love!

“Keith, do you still love me? Even though I’m a guy now” the red paladin asked, looking at Keith a little doubtfully as he thought his feelings may change now. “No, Lance, I still love you, you little dork” Keith chuckled and stood up. He held a hand out for Lance to grab onto. “Let’s go back,” he told him. As Lance got up, they both began to walk towards the castle.

That was when Lance’s legs gave up. He might have changed back to his actual self but his injuries were still there. He was about to fall when Keith caught him in his arms. “You okay?” he asked. “I’m fine- just a litt-woah” Keith lifted Lance up in his arms like a princess. “I’ll take you back,” he told him while grinning. Lance blushed but he did not want Keith to remain to so smooth so he kissed Keith loving on his lips. “Take me away samurai!”                      


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of the Voltron AU, New phase of life. I do have plans for a second volume but those will only be put into actions if you guys want to read it.   
> (This might have several errors, don't worry, I'll fix them up soon)  
> I love the fact this is ending since I'll get more time to work on my other series and several other one shots.   
> Comments and feed backs are always appreciated. Leave some Kudos if you enjoyed the story!
> 
> I'll see ya'll in my other works. Bye Bye!

The entire group aboard the Altean Airship Castle was waiting impatiently for the return of the 2 paladins. Honestly, it had been far too long since Keith had left; long enough to make the other paladins worry and start gearing up. They thought the pair might’ve been attacked or kidnapped. Soon they were all set to head out and look for the red and black paladins when two silhouettes appeared before them from the dark.   

“Is that them?” Pidge exclaimed, pulling her bayard into its active mode in case it was not them. Fortunately, Keith and Lance had made it back to castle in one piece; putting aside the fact that Lance looked as if he was thrown in a blender. “I think it is” Shiro spoke and squinted his eyes to see. A bright smile spread across Allura’s face as she saw them returning. “Hold the weapons down, it’s us” Keith announced as he stood before them cradling Lance who was tattered up but still conscious. “H-Hey” he groaned as speaking was still picking at his injuries. Hunk looked at the par suggestively; he wriggled his brows in Keith’s direction alerting him that it was time to put Lance down. As much as he loved having him in his arms, the paladins should not get suspicious of his feelings for the red paladin.

As Lance stood on the ground, his weight still supported by Lance, Allura tackled him with a breathtaking a hug. “Oh my goodness, Lance, I never I thought I’d see you again like this” She spoke gladly as she buried herself into his injured shoulders. “Hey princess, thank you for the warm welcome” Lance hugged her back, wincing a little. Their little interchange was not well liked however by one person; Keith. A raging amount of jealousy began seething from his eyes and all he wanted to do was rip the pair apart as Lance was his boyfriend now. Thankfully, Hunk noticed and a chill went down his spine seeing Keith look so fierce about something so trivial. He skipped over quickly to Pidge and Shiro side and whispered something to them.

The two spectators nodded and rushed to also hug Lance for his return. “Oh my, is this a hugging party? Well, count me in too!” Coran felt left out and also jumped in. Pidge kept her hug loose and let go of Lance in the next moment, pulling Allura away as well. “Umm, h-he’s hurt. Coran, please take him to a pod” Hunk asked Coran. “Oh, I’m so sorry Lance” Allura apologized as a shade of pink found their way to settle on her cheeks. “No problemo” Lance gave her a thumbs-up and left with Coran to go for the pod.

They were soon followed by the rest except Keith and Hunk. “Wow man, were you jealous or what? You looked like you were going chew Allura alive” Hunk tapped his shoulder while chuckling. That was when Keith understood his mistake and because slightly mortified. “I-I’m so sorry. I did not mean to do that” Keith apologized looking a bit glum “It’s just that…after chasing him for so long, I finally got him for myself. I don’t want to share him with anyone else”

“Chill, no one will be taking your man from you” Hunk giggled while consoling him. “H-he’s my man?” Keith wondered. “Obviously, you moron. He’ll be resting right now but when he wakes up, talk to him and make the matter final” Hunk sighed and went inside the castle signaling Keith to come after him.

* * *

 

Lance was resting in the pod and his time limit was of 8 hours. He was going to wake up the next morning when they would have taken to continue their work as the defenders of the universe. As he slept peacefully in his pod, Keith stayed by his side for the entire time, once again. He wanted to be the first one Lance see once he wakes up.  Eventually, he fell asleep sitting beside the pod.

“Keith, buddy, wake up. It’s time for Lance to get out. I’ll be leaving now; you bring Lance to breakfast” Hunk woke Keith up in the morning. He was a bit dazed but soon regained his consciousness. The timer ran out and the pod automatically opened. Lance slipped out and fell into Keith’s arms yet again. “Man, I could get used to you always catching me when I fall” Lance mumbled and pulled away to stand up straight. “Lance, how do you feel?” Keith asked as his eyes sparkled with joy to see his one true standing right before him, looking better than ever.

“I’ve seen better days but I’m fine I guess,” Lance told Keith. “You go change so we can have breakfast,” Keith told him and was about to leave when Lance tugged at his jacket’s sleeve. Then the red paladin felt embarrassed about actions. “W-why don’t you come with me-for just a sec- what if I fall” Lance panicked. The black paladins chuckled at his crush’s actions and took his hand in his own. “Fine, fine. I’ll come with you” Keith told him and they both walked to Lance’s room.

In Lance’s room, he let go of Keith’s grip and hustled to the bathroom to change. He was a bit shy about being with Keith as a couple but hey, all shots had already been fired. He was madly in love with that man and finally, they had gotten together. He was not entirely in his senses when he told him that he loved him so now he was going to do it. He washed himself and came outside in his favorite jeans, t-shirt, and the iconic green jacket.

Keith was sitting on the bed when Lance dressed up. When Lance came out, Keith stood up and smiled at him. “Let’s go,” Keith told him

“Keith, wait!” Lance stopped him.

“What’s up?” He looked at him.

“Keith, about what we d-d-discussed when I changed back to my original form” the poor red paladin was fiddling with his words. “I-I-I lo-are you sure about me…I’m really not the-“ Lance darted his eyes around avoiding Keith’s piercing gaze. “Lance! Don’t say that about yourself.” Keith ordered him. “But, I’m really not perfect” Lance reasoned. “I don’t need you to be perfect. You are more than enough for me. I really do love you, Lance!” Keith told him while cupping his soft, tanned cheeks in his hands. “You love me?” Lance looked at him uncertainly.

He was not sure how some of Keith’s caliber would an ordinary guy like Lance. His heart felt heavy and he was fidgeting with his hands. As Keith touched him, he did not know if could hold him back or not. Though he asked Keith for confirmation, all he wanted was for him to say yes. Allura had been nothing more than a distraction for him in the past time. His sight had always been set on this beautiful man with his lilac eyes and raven hair. He gulped since Keith did not answer.

“I love you, it’s you and only. Forever my heart has been set on you, Sharpshooter”  Keith told him after a little pause. His eyes were staring into Lance’s ocean blue ones filled with desire and love. Finally, Lance could take in a breath. His arms naturally found their way around Keith’s neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Keith swore he could see fireworks around them. Lips locked as they struggled for dominance in each others mouth. This was the most passionate kiss Lance had ever had.

Keith tied his arms around Lance's waist pulling him closer and letting their faces part so they could breathe. “Keith, I also l-love you very m-much” Lance stuttered as he was a bit shy. They stared at each other for the next couple of minutes when they realized they had to go for breakfast. “My love, let’s go for breakfast” Keith broke them out of their daze. Their bodies moved apart but since Keith wanted to stay connected with Lance, he grabbed Lance’s hand. “Oh, what about the other-“ he started but was shushed out by Keith.

Lance was finally Keith’s lover; the man he always wanted to make his. They began walking towards the dining room, hand in hand, with their love blooming around them. This was just the beginning for an amazing adventure awaiting them in their life. Nothing could ever let them part ways now.       

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Note that this is my first work and hopefully it will end on a good note.  
> Leave any remarks or critiques in the comments. I'll be looking forward to them.  
> Will definitely come back with more chapters and other works soon!  
> Sorry if the chapter is too short. I'm in for a more slow and easy development.  
> Forgive the editing mistakes!  
> Toodles!


End file.
